


Of Fertility Idols and Fondling

by bhsbaby



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhsbaby/pseuds/bhsbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Statue provides a bit more than Parker, Eliot, and Hardison are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fertility Idols and Fondling

**Author's Note:**

> Not graphic, but mentions of orgy, so keep that in mind if viewing at work (SHAME ON YOU!) A big thanks to c00kie for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.

    "What's that?" Parker asked, stopping to look at the odd statue sitting on Alec Hardison's dining room table. It was horrifically ugly, a gold tribal number with a phallus the length of her forearm. 

    "Fertility idol," Eliot answered from behind her. "It's for one of our clients." Parker frowned.  


  


    "It's ugly."   


  


    "Yep."   


  


    "It gives me the willies."  


  


    "That, too. I can't wait to be rid of the damn thing. Hardison said they'd be coming by tomorrow to pick it up." Parker leaned forward, bringing her face inches from the idol. She brought her hand up to touch it, curiosity warring with disgust. Her hand was millimeters from contact when Hardison entered the room.  


  


    "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said to Parker, "Bad juju in that thing."  


  


    "What juju? You afraid of the big bad penis statue?" Eliot smiled and reached down to grab at the statue. He wrapped his hand around the penis and laughed. "See! There's nothing-" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, hell." 

  


    "What?" Parker asked. Alec met Eliot's eyes with an angry glare.   


  


    "I told you not to touch the damn thing."  


  


    "Oh, hell!"

  


    "WHAT!?" Parker went ignored as the anger in Alec's eyes turned into something more muddied. Eliot went from shock to downright pissed off.

  


    "You didn't tell me what would happen if I did!" He let go of the penis and started in on Hardison.  


  


    "I said it was bad juju!" Alec moved away from Eliot and towards the door. He found himself trapped between the shut door a very brassed off Eliot.  


  


    "Specifics might have been helpful." Eliot's voice was dangerous, low with promise of either pain or sex and really, Hardison wasn't sure which. When Eliot leaned in, pinning him to the door, he could feel which it was. He was so wrapped up in Eliot that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Parker speak next.

  


    "Holy crap!" Both Eliot and Hardison could feel it when Parker grabbed it. "Is it some kind of lust magic?" Hardison shook his head, and tried to shove Eliot away. He was met with little success.

  


    "No. It uh....it opens channels. Well, at least, that's what it's supposed to do, I didn't think it'd actually work." 

  


    Eliot growled and returned his attention back to Hardison, "What kind of channels?"  


  


    "The kind that don't get shut again-eep!" Eliot thought at first it was due to his close proximity, but when he felt Parker wrap her arms around him he understood. "The kind that are based in what was there to begin with."  


  


    "So..."Parker started, "We've all wanted to fuck?"  


  


    "That could be a manifestation, yeah, but I think it's stronger than that."  


  


    "Orgy?" Eliot asked.  


  


    "Definitely," the other two replied.  


  



End file.
